Talk:Heretic (level)
Untitled Where is everyone getting this information on the skulls. There aren't any sources listed here so how do we know that they're true? Go to Xbox.com -click sign in -click your name -go to view games -click Halo 3 -scroll all the way down Shows you "more" and "new" achievements for Halo 3. Which lists all the skulls. Yes I saw that already. You're just getting the information on what the Skull looks like based on the picture shown for the achievement? what source said that there is an energy sword? One of the new achievements says this; On Heretic, get a Sword Spree during any ranked or social match. And achievement is called "Blades of Fury". Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! ~Orlando1971~: You guys its a midship remake. Its already been leaked. Plus the definition of the map is almost the same as midships. nuff said I was wondering the same thing, where do all those descriptions come from? And people, sign your edits. SQ G T3rr0R 11:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 99.9% confirmed to be Midship remake When HaloWiki.net posted those map descriptions months before the Mythic Maps came out, they were exactly correct for Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. That must mean that the information was leaked and Citadel's, Longshore's, and Heretic's descriptions are also true. Might I remind you that Heretic's leaked description noted that it is set on the Pious Inquisitor, the same ship as Midship.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *That doesn't mean diddly squat. There is no evidence of a single word you are saying. That's like saying it worked before in a completely different situation so it should" work this time--the answer is no. Anything that is claimed to be "leaked" could be fake so you can't base the only evidence for your argument on non-confirmed information. The question still stands. Where are people getting this information? If they can't site a source then the information needs to be removed. Colonel Calamity 11:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity *Actually, they weren't 100% correct. They said Sandbox would be a remake of Foundry. Sandbox is more of a remake of Sandtrap. So they were a bit off. Sandbox isnt a remake of anything. it's a unique map. and if it was a remake, it would not be one of sandtrap. That's like saying Avalanche is a remake of Snowbound, because they have the same theme. leaked pictures I've seen some pictures floating around of heretic from partner net anyone know if its legit or not It has to be. Look at the structures, they're in the same places as Midship. --FluffyEmoPenguin 23:49, 16 April 2009 (UTC) CITE YOUR REFERENCES!!! Seriously people, where is this information coming from? "It is almost a direct remake of midship." How would anyone know that? The map has not been released yet, so I dont believe stuff like that should be put in the article, nor should the picture. Blade bane 12:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Look at this In the Bungie update Urk said this: Q. I know a secret. My friend's older brother works for Bungie and he told me that Heretic is really Midship. Is that true? A. Yup. Well, the Midship stuff is. We’re not sure about your friend’s older brother. 15:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Are the doors automatic and/or forgeable? Its already been mentioned that there are some new doors on the map, there's just one question I'm thinking: how will they work? Will they open and close automatically? And will they be forge enabled? --Da bad adder 09:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Confused I'm a little confused. From the quote, it sounds like this is still the ''Pious Inquisitor. So wouldn't that make this the purest remake? --The Vercetti 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Bungie may have change some of the layout like what they did to Blackout.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Remakes Is there a voting system for bungie's remakes? It seems like they pick the crappiest ones. Lockout was bad enough but Midship? Where are the remakes of Relic, Headlong, and Turf? i get what u mean. Relic was beast and they shouldve done that map for Halo:CE PC Death island. they need more big team maps. theyve got loads of tiny ones. oh and also would you day that assembely is a reimagination of mid ship? DeadReanimation 23:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I agree that Assembly is a reimagination of midship, but I like it because of all the screenshot opportunities. possible remake? i have found an article on an mlg website with a voting sistem for "Top 5 halo maps we want remade in Halo 3"In there, the nr 1 map was chill out wich we all know was remade as cold storage.The second map was midship and it was remade as heretic.The third one is prisoner,then collosus then wizard.Maybe Bungie will listen to the public and remake these maps as well.StalkerGrunt117 16:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Better be Faithful Bungie better not do to Heretic what they did to Blackout. In my opinion Blackout sucked so uncontrollably, all these pipes and light posts added everywhere changed gameplay (even though it was for aesthetic reasons). I guess if Heretic fails, which we hope it doesn't, we still got Midship-inspired Assembly or Citadel. Wr1ghty 11:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What type of ship? Does anyone know what class of ship the Inquisitor is? I can't see any other parts. I'm thinking that she is a Frigate. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 00:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ship Type and Marathon Symbol on Assault Carrier The ship is most likely one of the Cruisers like all the others(besides the two carriers). Cruisers are built to be fast, and in Halo 2 the description described it as one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. On the Assault Carrier(either) there 2 Marathon symbols on each side where the hangers are supposed to be(I used pan cam to do so, it's easy as there are no boundaries outside the map). Adding image and into trivia Look here--Halofighter92 03:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Sanghelios The planet seen outside of Heretic matches the description of Sanghelios, the Elite homeworld. Could it actually be? Maybe the Pious Inquisitor is part of the Sangheili defense fleet now. Obviously not. Sanghelios is not a gas giant.--FluffyEmoPenguin 17:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's very possible that the planet is Sanghelios (Red hued), but the general direction of the ships are facing torwards the gas giant. A defense fleet could make sense (based on direction torwards gas giant and closeness to planet, or it's possible this is the the Arbiter's fleet returning home from Earth. Just glad I'm not the only one who thought this. --Asian Inferno 03:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The Planets in the Windows The planets seen outside of Heretic may never be truly revealed to be what they are, but I have an idea. Maybe the gas giant is the same one seen from Sandbox, and the moon is where Sandbox actually takes place.--FluffyEmoPenguin 17:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's close to what I was thinking. However I think that "gas giant" is actually a terrestrial planet with a Desert terrain (Sandbox itself) and that "moon" is the planet seen in the sky on Sandbox. It seems possible, does it not? A picture of the planets outside of Heretic and a picture of the planet seen on Sandbox. Nonetheless, I agree with you that the planets outside Heretics relate to Sandbox. --TDSpiral94 23:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) On a gas giant, you wouldn't see anything above you. And besides, a lot of planets have rings. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 12:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Regret's Fleet I know this contradicts the name of the level. But Regret's fleet was 2 Assaults Carriers and 13 CCS's. Outside we see 2 Assault carriers and 12 CCS's, meaning the ship you're on could be the thirteenth CCS Cruiser. Plausible in my opinion, but unlikely considering the name, that refers to the Elites. Wr1ghty 22:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It probably is. ODST takes place before/start of the Civil War. "Heretic" would imply it is a Elite held ship, even if the term doesn't match up with the time, we still know elites are casted as "heretics". And yeah, I would think its part of Regrets fleet, it was in Halo 2. I think the version in Halo 3 takes place before the arrival on Earth. Not after, as it wouldn't make sense as Regrets ship went alone to Delta Halo. --Halofighter92 02:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC)